


Let's Dance

by SeverusSnep



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dancing, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, References to David Bowie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:00:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27211591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeverusSnep/pseuds/SeverusSnep
Summary: Severus and Hermione dance in their sitting room, something that has become quite special to the both of them
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Comments: 11
Kudos: 62





	1. Put On Your Red Shoes

Severus spun Hermione around in their sitting room. He had put on Bowie and pulled her up off the sofa. She giggled and let herself be led around the room, swaying in his arms. She gazed into his loving, dark eyes. Those eyes that practically held her all on their own. Those eyes that pierced right through her and loved her and drove her wild. Those strong arms that led her. Led her through her bad nights and panic attacks and all the good days too. She pressed herself against him and rested her head on his shoulder,

“I love you,” she sang softly in his ear.

“I love you too,” he replied, holding her closely.

He dipped her in time with the music and kissed her while she chuckled. He wasn’t a very romantic man, but it was moments like these that she cherished above all others. Moments like these when he would randomly pull her off the sofa and dance with her, or she’d come home to him having made her favorite supper, or freshly picked flowers on the table. Simple things, but they made her fall in love with him more and more.

They were the special things, and she never understood how her other friends were impressed and head-over-heels because their boyfriends did the laundry or washed the dishes. She had lectured Harry and Ron on this matter. Harry, of course, agreed wholeheartedly with her. Ron was a bit more confused about why it was absolutely necessary for him to help around the house, and that his doing so was not a “favor”.

Severus had never been that type, in fact she had to stop him from doing all the chores, which ended up in him looking petrified. That was how she found out about what he had to do when he was a child in order to attempt to keep his father happy… well as close to happy as that man could get. Even still, she found him sneaking around, trying to clean when he thought she wouldn’t notice. It always caught her off guard, just when she thought he’d finally stopped. She hoped that one day it would eventually subside, but she would always confront him gently about it, telling him that he didn’t have to. He’d always answer and tell her that he knew, but he just wanted to help.

Everything always came back to them dancing. She would always be reminded of the other times he put on music and danced with her. It reminded her of all the kind things that he had done for her, with her. It reminded her that the simplest things could bring joy. Severus spun Hermione around their sitting room and she felt herself beaming with joy, knowing that she got to spend her life with the person she loved most. She could see in those loving, dark eyes that he felt it too.


	2. And Dance the Blues

Severus spun her around the room. He had put on their favorite Bowie album, gently took the book from her hands, set it on the table, and pulled her off the sofa to dance. Her giggles were more beautiful than the music. He led her around the room and she swayed with his every move, letting him guide her. He gazed into her beautiful, sharp eyes. They were calculative, yet so kind. Those eyes told him he was loved, they held him when she could tell he was uncomfortable in a group of people, they relieved him when he saw them searching for him and a smile followed after. He relished the feeling of her strong, adept hands grasping his arms. Those same hands that would wipe away his tears when he woke up in the middle of the night, shaking and terrified. Those hands that baked the most delicious things he’d ever tasted, hands that would hold his while she told him she loved him. He’d never understand how he got so unbelievably lucky as to have her in his life.

He loved to make her happy, he lived for it. The knowing look in her eyes when he’d take her book from her grasp. The ever-surprised smile and gasp when she saw the table dressed in candles and flowers when she got home from work to see the special supper he would prepare when she least expected it. The way she’d rush to their table to breathe in the scent of the flowers he’d just picked for her. It lit him up with joy, to know that he could bring that to her.

He remembered the rant she went on many months in the past about how Ron didn’t understand that he had to help out Lavender around the house. That it wasn’t some special act of kindness for him to do the bare minimum. He was just as surprised as she’d been when he found out. He remembered what happened when the house wasn’t clean and his father came home. Hermione had asked what was on his mind and it had slipped out. It was a habit, he liked things clean anyway, and cleaning helped him unwind and lose track of his thoughts. She would catch him doing extra cleaning every now and then. He couldn’t help himself, but he always appreciated that she told him he did’t have to. She was so understanding.

It always came back to spinning her around in their sitting room while she laughed hysterically. He didn’t have to say a word, but she would just start laughing and soon the both of them would be in stitches, collapsed on the sofa in each other’s arms. It often ended up in kissing and cuddling, but the dancing in particular stood out to him. It was when they were dancing that he admitted his love to her for the first time. He said it every time since, and he always would. He didn’t know it was possible to love someone so much, and be loved so tenderly in return. He just couldn’t help it, but she stole the words before he could get them out,

“I love you,” she crooned into his ear as he held her.

“I love you too,” he answered, knowing they meant it just as much as they did the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you liked it! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! :)
> 
> I was thinking about LunaP999 and MizzAdamz while writing this 🥰💚


End file.
